And so it begins . . .
by morgannia
Summary: Sophia & Luke find themselves caught in the middle of a power struggle. L/S
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – all the usual stuff – Wolf Lake, Kindred: The Embraced & Vampire the Masquerade do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah . . .  
  
A/N – This is going to loosely be a crossover btwn Kindred:The Embraced (or more accurately Vampire the Masquerade) & Wolf Lake, and heavily focused on L/S. For those who aren't familiar with Kindred or Vampire the Masquerade (the live action role-playing game) – it involves various clans of vampires, so don't be surprised when the show up. Sometimes it might get a bit complicated, so I'll try to include descriptions as they pop up. So if you like what you've read & you want to see more, please review. Let me know what you like, what needs improvement & what (if anything) you outright hate. LOL – oh yeah & please enjoy ;)  
  
Sophia stumbled through the woods, trying desperately to regain a sense of control, because she knew that if she could just calm down then she could stop herself from changing. Hearing a soft, barely audible noise behind her, she turned slightly ready to bitch Luke out for scaring off Scott earlier and suddenly froze. Something was out there, but it wasn't Luke and somehow she knew it wasn't human or anyone from the pack – this was entirely different threat. Every instinct human or otherwise urged her to run and run quickly, without looking back. The sound continued to travel closer and her muscles froze as her thoughts began to spiral in a panicked frenzy – when from behind, a hand suddenly clapped her mouth.  
  
"Shhh, "Luke murmured in her ear, as he drew her back against his tensed body. "We're standing downwind for the moment and if we stay silent, it should pass us right by and then we can get the fuck out of here."  
  
While Sophia knew it might not be the smartest move, considering Luke's somewhat . . . primal behavior earlier, she couldn't help relaxing against his warm body. Luke's hand slowly trailed down her body, the back of his fingertips roughly brushing her erect nipples, before he fit his hand snugly below her breast and wrapped the other one around her waist, pulling her more tightly against his, despite their situation.  
  
"Luke, " she hissed and tried to arch her body away from his, "what in the hell do you think you're-"  
  
His hand once again covered her mouth as he abruptly cut her off.  
  
"Are you _trying_ to get us killed?" He whispered fiercely in her ear, as she struggled against him, trying to break free from his grasp. Turning her head, she could see his eyes begin to dangerously flash and she deliberately relaxed into his embrace. "Now if I let you go, are you going to, for once, listen to me?" He demanded in the same low whisper. Sophia glared at him for a moment, before reluctantly nodding. "Good," he smiled smugly, his breath tickling her neck as he leaned in to take a nibble of her pale and tantalizingly close flesh. Biting back her gasp of excitement, Sophia let her head fall back against his shoulder, allowing him full access.  
  
'What the hell, ' she though to herself, 'I'm stuck here in the woods with Luke and since it doesn't look like we'll be getting out any time soon, I might as well enjoy myself.'  
  
Suddenly Sophia felt the rough edge of bark digging into her back, as Luke thrust her behind him, effectively trapping her between the tree and his back.  
  
"Luke – what the fuck!?!" She began to protest, trying to get free.  
  
"Shut up Sophia. It didn't pass us by." He growled out, as his green tinted eyes began scouring the darkness before them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm about to find out, "he snarled, trying to shake off her hand.  
  
"I think we should just try to get out of here & tell someone – my dad, your mother, the watcher, maybe?" Sophia tried to keep the edge of panic out of her voice, fearing that might really set Luke off. Considering they had no idea what they were up against. The idea that Luke might try to fight this thing without knowing it's weakness or strengths bothered her more then she like to admit. Not that anything would seriously happen to Luke, of course, she rationalized her emotions, but if anyone was going to fighting with Luke, well, she was definitely going to be the first in line.  
  
Luke, on the other hand, was torn between flipping and going after whatever the hell was out there and staying right where he was – between it and Sophia. This girl was driving him insane – between trying to seduce her into turning, to being forced to watch her hitting on and then actually kissing a human, to avoiding her father and his mother, while still trying to keep a tight rein at school, now he had to deal with this shit?!?! There aren't too many things in this world that Luke was afraid of, but the possibility of losing Sophia definitely topped that short list and unless he could figure out a way to get both of them out of here alive – no, he refused to continue that thought. There had to be a way, he knew it, now if he could how to figure out what it was. He looked over his shoulder at her and he felt his heart turn over in his chest when he saw how pale she was. The fear in her eyes only incited his anger further.  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps you should listen to the pretty young one? After all, it's not very smart to interfere in matters that you couldn't possibly begin to understand." The voice was quiet, his words laden with smugness and in a vaguely foreign accent.  
  
Luke's head whipped around to confront the speaker.  
  
"Now, why don't you run along and leave the little one with me. I promise not to hurt her, "the man smiled cruelly, exposing momentarily the white tips of his unusually sharp edged teeth, "too badly."  
  
Luke's eyes widened in shock for a moment as the man's words sunk in, before narrowing and glowing amber as he took a step forward, shaking off Sophia's restraining hand.  
  
The man's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Ah, so the rumors are true. Good, this should make for an interesting adventure. All right, boy, " he emphasized sarcastically, "you may leave with your pet . . . this time. But never fear, we will meet again." And with that the man seemingly vanished into the woods.  
  
"Oh my god, Luke, Sophia breathed, as she walked up to him, "what – who the hell was that?"  
  
He didn't answer her for a moment, his senses focused on the searching out for him, because although it _felt_ safe, he still couldn't shake off a lingering sense of uneasiness. "I don't know, but we should leave, I'm pretty sure he's gone for now, but we should definitely get back to town."  
  
His eyes focused back on her, "I said now, Sophia, "as she stood still looking back at the forest. He sighed impatiently, before grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her off, ignoring her protests. From the trees a shadowy figure watched them leave, a smile curving his thin lips.  
  
  


TBC


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer - all the usual stuff - Wolf Lake, Kindred: The Embraced & Vampire the Masquerade do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah . . .  
  
A/N - This is going to loosely be a crossover btwn Kindred:The Embraced (or more accurately Vampire the Masquerade) & Wolf Lake, and heavily focused on L/S. For those who aren't familiar with Kindred or Vampire the Masquerade (the live action role-playing game) it involves various clans of vampires, so don't be surprised when the show up. Sometimes it might get a bit complicated, so I'll try to include descriptions as they pop up. So if you like what you've read & you want to see more, please review. Let me know what you like, what needs improvement & what (if anything) you outright hate. LOL  oh yeah & please enjoy ;) I know this isn't very much & doesn't mention Kindred in the slightest, but between my b/f coming to visit, finals, car accidents, work & missing disks (I have a great chapter & bloody lost it!!!), things got a bit out of control, but I promise to update very soon, a longer & far more interesting chapter. Lastly, the lyrics are from "Deeper Than the Usual Feeling" by Beborn Beton, one of my favorite songs.  
  
Luke drove towards his house, smirking as he blew past speed signs. He vaguely remembered overhearing something about a meeting tonight and with any luck, most of the people he needed to see would still be there. He gave up trying to talk to Sophia about ten minutes ago, so they rode in silence as the pulsating beat of his stereo played on in the silence  
  
"I thought she was an angel  
beautiful and kind  
I thought she was an angel  
till the day she ran away  
and blew my mind"  
  
Listening to the song, Luke couldn't help but smile, because Sophia definitely "blew his mind" earlier that night, when she threw him up onto his car. Damn, the night had been going so well, until she ran off into the woods.  
  
"I tried to hold her  
keep her in my arms  
she was so cold  
and when she smiled  
I felt my heart was torn apart"  
  
He looked over again at her, but she just continued to stare out the window, and not for the first time, he wished he could read her mind and the music played.  
  
"I thought she was my baby  
innocent but wise  
I thought she was my baby  
but I didn't see the sadness in her eyes"  
  
Generally, driving was one of his favorite activities other then going for a run or pestering Sophia, but tonight instead of relaxing him, he seemed to grow more tense by ever mile. He checked his rear view for what must have been the tenth time, but like before there was nothing behind him. Glancing back at Sophia, he knew it was more then whatever was in the woods that had him so freaked out, he couldn't understand what was wrong with her. If nothing else, she should be bitching out at this very moment, and this song was not helping.  
  
"I thought we had a thing  
much deeper then the usual feeling  
and after all I was too blind  
to see our love deceasing"  
  
Luke abruptly cut the music, as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his muscles unconsciously began to bunch up in preparation for a fight, even though there was no threat in sight. Finally, he pulled up to his driveway and winced as he recognized the Sheriff's truck, even as he sighed in relief. Better the enemy you know . . . and he drifted off, because even as he surveyed the surrounding area, he knew there was nothing out of the ordinary. He had to shake this off, be was the son of the alpha and if he survived long enough he would be the alpha. It was time to worry about real threats and god knows there are enough of those.  
  
Glancing around, he pulled into the last available spot that was naturally directly behind the Sheriff's truck, of course. Damn, this was all he really needed, but he hoped that maybe the possible emergency might distract Donner enough that he may not notice that Luke was with his daughter, yeah right, he scoffed, as if that would happen. Luke looked over at Sophia, who still determinedly was staring out the window, refusing to look at him. Well, Luke thought, he might kick my ass, but even he can't stop Sophia from changing and when that happens, all bets are off. He sighed for a moment, before getting out of the car, when he noticed Sophia still sitting in the passenger seat, so he walked around to the front of the car.  
  
"Come on Sophia," Luke urged her out of the car, holding her door open.  
  
She looked up at him strangely, almost as if she didn't recognize him, before abruptly shaking her head violently.  "Where-where are we? Her words were very tentative and she sounded confused, as if she had just woken up.  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed as he looked at her more carefully, because he wasn't sure, but she looked somehow out of it and he was getting that uneasy feeling again. "We're at my house. Are you ok?"  
  
Her eyes focused on his face and that seemed to trigger something as she retorted, "yeah, I'm fine. What are you talking about?"  
  
She stood up ignoring his outstretched hand and began walking impatiently to the front door. "Well, are you coming or not? This is, after all, your house and some of us actually have homework to finish tonight."  
  
Luke bit back a smile as he heard the slight edge of anger in her voice; if she complaining about her homework and pissed off at him, then he knew she was fine. He opened the door, gallantly letting her enter first. Sophia paused for a moment to take in the sight.  
  
"So, this is where Luke Cates lives," Sophia mused out loud. It wasn't at all what she had expected; on the contrary, it was very elegant and sleek, like something from a magazine. Watching Luke toss his jacket on an Italian looking leather couch, she decided that Vivian must have taken total control of the interior design. Idly, she wondered what his room would look like, before she quickly dropped that line of thought. Luke's bedroom was definitely off limits, casting him a quick sidelong glance she caught him watching her with a seductively lazy smile.  
  
"Well, I spend most of my time in my room. Would you like the full tour?" His smile broadened as his eyes began to slightly glow.  
  
Sophia bit her lip as her eyes closed for a moment. It wasn't fair that a smile and a few words from him could make her feel like this. Control, control was the key she reminded herself. Opening her eyes again, her intended response faltered, as she found herself looking up at his lips a mere few inches away from hers. The background beyond him seem to blur into nothingness as a sudden roaring filled her ears and she could feel the heat radiating from his body even before she felt his fingers slide through her hair, tilting her face higher.  
  


TBC


End file.
